Reabriendo mi Corazón
by Manu Vulturi Lightwood
Summary: Melody Cullen es una joven abogada, exitosa y hermosa, tiene todo lo que quiere, un prestigioso bufet y una familia increíble; pero en el amor no cuenta con buena suerte, después de que su novio James la engañara con su "Mejor Amiga" Victoria, se ha cerrado a volver a enamorarse pero todo cambiara cuando el joven Alec Vulturi llegue a hacer la practicas en su bufet/Melody
1. Prefacio

Summary: Melody Cullen es una joven abogada, exitosa y hermosa, tiene todo lo que quiere, un prestigioso bufet y una familia increíble; pero en el amor no cuenta con buena suerte, después de que su novio James la engañara con su "Mejor Amiga" Victoria, se ha cerrado a volver a enamorarse pero todo cambiara cuando el joven Alec Vulturi llegue a hacer la practicas en su bufet pero ¿Sera capaz de abrir su corazón y creer de nuevo en el Amor?

Prefacio

Melody POV

Tenía que alejarme de Alec antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ya me interesaba demasiado y me dolería mucho que me rompieran el corazón de nuevo, por su bien y por el mío era mejor limitarme al trato profesional, no importaba lo atraída que me sintiera por él, aun no me sentía lista para volver a confiar, para volver a amar, mis paredes estaban altas por ahora pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más estarían así, se estaban empezando a debilitar y no tardarían en caer, pero ¿Valdría la pena arriesgar mi corazón?, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, le había rehuido a las relaciones durante años por mi miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo, la infidelidad de James me bajo un poco mi autoestima y también destruyó mi confianza en las personas que no formaban de mi familia o mis mejores amigos quienes contaban como familia, ¿ Que me podía asegurar que él fuera diferente, que no me engañaría?, estas preguntas sin respuesta rondaban en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, desde que Alec entro al bufet, ¿Tendrían respuesta alguna vez?, tenía que tenerlas, encontraría respuestas, de eso estaba segura como que me llamo Melody Cullen.


	2. Mi Nueva Jefe

Summary: Melody Cullen es una joven abogada, exitosa y hermosa, tiene todo lo que quiere, un prestigioso bufet y una familia increíble; pero en el amor no cuenta con buena suerte, después de que su novio James la engañara con su "Mejor Amiga" Victoria, se ha cerrado a volver a enamorarse , pero todo cambiara cuando el joven Alec Vulturi llegue a hacer las practicas en su bufet pero…. ¿Sera capaz de abrir su corazón y creer de nuevo en el Amor?

Capítulo I: Mi nueva Jefe

Alec POV

Estaba nervioso, hoy era mi primer día en las prácticas, las haría en uno de los más prestigiosos Bufetes de la Ciudad de Chicago, no lo podía creer, trabaría en "CULLEN-FIRM LAWYERS & ASSOCIATES", era mi sueño, admiraba mucho a Melody Cullen, por lo que había oído era una excelente abogada, dedicada y tenaz, sería un gran honor trabajar para ella, además me ayudaría mucho con mi futura carrera, aprendería mucho de ella o al menos eso esperaba.

Llegue al Edificio, tenía cuatro pisos,era de estructura moderna, quedaba en pleno Loop como casi todos las grandes empresas en la Ciudad, entre al edificio , quede impactado ,y eso que solo era la recepción, tenía unos muebles color marrón, una mesa de café y cuadros de paisajes enmarcados en las paredes, distinguí la Toscana en uno de los cuadros, con sus campiñas y viñedos. En el mostrador había una joven morena identificada como Jessica Stanley según su escarapela.

-Buenos días, soy Alec Vulturi- salude cordialmente

- Señor Vulturi, déjeme lo busco en los archivos- Tecleo algo y luego de unos segundos dijo- trabajaras con Melody Cullen, su oficina es en el último piso, buena suerte, la necesitaras-no entendí porque lo dijo, pero hubo algo en esa advertencia que no me gusto, sentí un deje de envidia en su tono de voz, no le haría caso, primero conocería a Melody y luego juzgaría, llame el ascensor y oprimí el botón del piso cuatro, había un par de oficinas en ese piso y afuera de cada oficina una secretaria en un escritorio, una de ellas rezaba "Melody Cullen" en letra negra en una placa dorada, la secretaria que estaba afuera de esa oficina tenía aspecto amigable.

-Buenos días, soy Alec Vulturi- salude amablemente

-Hola Alec, yo soy Annie, la señorita Cullen está esperando, deja que le avise que estas aquí-sonrio- por cierto no hagas caso a las habladurías, por lo general ella es bastante amable, a veces tiene que poner en su lugar a algunas personas pero aparte de eso es bastante gentil- me dedico otra sonrisa y tomo el teléfono mientras tecleo algo, hablo unos minutos, luego de eso me mando a pasar.

Pase a la oficina y quede en Shock, Melody Cullen era más hermosa en persona que en las revistas; cabello castaño cayendo en suaves ondas hasta media espalda, ojos grises profundos y hermosos, labios carnosos, piel suave y tersa, una bonita figura, no demasiado exuberante, pero si bien proporcionada, ella era la perfección encarnada.

-Buenos días, tú debes ser Alec ¿cierto?- me dijo con su suave y melodiosa voz, quede anonadado, tenía la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, solo pude asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, no hallaba mi voz - Bienvenido a "CULLEN-FIRM LAWYERS & ASSOCIATES", espero que tu estadía aquí sea agradable y te sirva como experiencia para tu futura carrera, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda- termino con una sonrisa suave y amable en su rostro, wow que hermosa sonrisa.

-Gra…gracias-tartamudee, debí haber sonado como un idiota, pero estaba hipnotizado por su belleza, escuché una suave risilla, una risa dulce y tintineante.

-No hay de que-musito- ahora ¿me ayudarías a revisar este caso?, me refiero a la evidencia-comento sonriente

-Por supuesto-

Nos la pasamos todo el tiempo revisando la evidencia, era un típico caso de abuso sexual, el historial médico mostraba que la chica tenía varios golpes en todo su cuerpo al momento de ser hallada, un par de costillas rotas y un hematoma en su cabeza.

Pronto llego la hora del almuerzo, salí a comer algo al Starbucks que quedaba al frente del bufet, compre un sándwich y un café Late, me senté en unas mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana.

El tiempo pasó volando, la hora del almuerzo término así que volví al edificio, revisamos otros casos, ella era muy buena en su trabajo, le apasionaba lo que hacía, eso me encantaba, aprendería mucho de ella, eso era algo seguro.

Llego la hora de salida, me despedí de Melody y de Annie mientras me dirigía a mi casa. Cuando llegue a casa, salude a mi hermana y a mis padres, cenamos todos juntos, charlando sobre cómo había ido nuestro día, después de la cena subí a mi habitación y me prepare para ir a la cama pero antes hablaría con Jane, nadie mejor que ella para ayudarme a descifrar porque me sentía de esa manera cerca de Melody Cullen.

Golpee suavemente la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana, oí un suave pase desde dentro de la habitación, Jane estaba con su pijama abrigado ya que la noche estaba algo fría, nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, ¿Quién es el abogado a tu cargo?- pregunto Jane curiosa

-De eso quería hablarte, Es Melody Cullen y… bueno hay algo en ella que me atrae demasiado, cuando estoy cerca de ella quedo hipnotizado por su belleza, no sé qué me pasa, creo que quede como un completo idiota hoy- comente recordando la forma en la que tartamudee

-¿Cómo es ella?- musito pensativa

-Ella es muy hermosa y dulce, inteligente y es muy buena en lo que hace, hoy la ayude a revisar un par de casos , en su forma de hablar se nota que le apasiona defender a las personas, creo que será interesante la práctica, además quiero que Melody me ofrezca una plaza permanente así que me esforzare mucho por obtenerla- comente, lo había meditado y había llegado a la conclusión de que no había mejor Bufet que "CULLEN-FIRM LAWYERS & ASSOCIATES", lucharía para tener una plaza permanente, esperaba lograrlo.

Después de la charla con Jane fui directo a mi cuarto, me di una ducha, me puse unos pants y una camiseta y me metí a la cama, esa noche unos hermosos y expresivos ojos grises se colaron en mi mente, esperaba descubrir que me pasaba con Melody, tenía bastante tiempo para eso.


End file.
